Akhi Gaara
by CoraNovZotico
Summary: YAK! Chap 5 update    "Jadi, ada apa?"/"Begini, hari Sabtu dan Minggu ini Rohis akan mengadakan acara tahunan. Kami mengundang akhi untuk hadir dan mengisi acara utama."/"Ah, itu…. Sasori-kun…." saya izin Hiatus, ya
1. Chapter 1

Ahh! Akhirnya aku bisa menulis cerita ini. Cerita yang sangat ingin aku tulis tapi tersendat karena aku bukan seorang muslim yang tau banyak. Aku hanya ingin mencoba mengungkit permasalahan yaoi dengan Islam. Apa jadinya ya kalau seorang ketua Rohis jelas-jelas melihat adegan Kiss dari pasangan sejenis?

Aku sedikit bingung untuk menjelaskan tentang permasalahan yaoi dimata Islam. Susah sekali mencari kata-kata sopan yang mengena. Karena sesungguhnya muslim dan muslimin itu harus berkata dan bersikap sopan! Bukan kasar! Dan Islam tidak ada pemaksaan!

Nah lho! Malah jadi dakwah… *garuk-garuk*

Ya udah deh, dari pada semakin gaje, silahkan membaca ya~~ dan kalau sempat, harus sempat! tolong di review ya ^_^

-chapter 1 : Akhi Gaara-

"Assalamualaikum." Sapaan seseorang membuat langkah kaki Akamizu Gaara terpaksa berhenti sejenak dan menoleh kesumber suara.

"Waalaikumsalam. Ada apa Ukhti?" jawab Gaara begitu melihat sesosok siswi berjilbab dengan mata beningnya yang menunduk. Hyuuga Hinata.

"Sa… Sakura-chan mencari Akhi… Ka…. Katanya ada yang ingin di… di bicarakan dengan Akhi." Jelas Hinata terbata.

"Oh. Ukhti Sakura sedang ada dimana?"

"Sakura-chan me… menunggu di Mushala."

"Saya akan kesana setelah urusan yang ini selesai."

"I… iya. Assalamualaikum."

"Waalaikumsalam."

.

.

.

Gaara menuju Mushala diiringi langkah kaki Inuzuka Kiba, Gaara memang sengaja mengajak Kiba bersamanya. Mereka menarik nafas panjang sebelum masuk kelorong sempit nun panjang – aih, Lebay! Sebenernya lorong itu cukup lebar dan nggak panjang-panjang amat tapi karena lorong itu dipenuhi mayoritas siswi SMA Konoha yang sibuk bergunjing disaat istirahat makanya jadi sempit - . Mereka benar-benar musti menjaga pandangan karena para siswi ini memakai rok-rok mini sepaha. _Astaghfirullah! _Perlu berapa kali sih kita mengingatkan mereka? Bukankah itu untuk kebaikan mereka sendiri? Sudah berkali-kali diingatkan tentang kewajiban menutup aurat plus dalil-dalil kuat, namun tetap saja mereka menutup mata dan hati mereka. Pikir Gaara dan Kiba tetap menunduk

Bukannya Gaara dan Kiba sengaja lewat lorong ini, tapi memang ini satu-satunya jalan ke Mushala.

"Assalamualaikum." Gaara dan Kiba mengucapkan salam begitu sampai di Mushala. Tampak wajah cerah ditambah lega karena sudah berhasil melewati lorong yang penuh dengan siswi-siswi rok mini. _Dasar sok suci! Kalian nyari duit jatuh ya~~ _masih terngiang-ngiang ledekan mereka buat ketua Rohis Ikhwan SMA Konoha ini. Ketua Rohis? Yup! Akamizu Gaara saat ini memang menjabat sebagai ketua Rohis Ikhwan.

"Waalaikumsalam." Jawab beberapa siswi dibalik hijab yang memisahkan mereka. Mungkin Haruno Sakura yang menjabat sebagai ketua Rohis Akhwat, Hyuuga Hinata, dan Tenten.

"Apa ada hal penting yang ingin ukhti bicarakan?" tanya Gaara membuka pembicaraan.

"Afwan mengganggu akhi. Tapi saya tidak yakin harus memulai dari mana."

"Yakinlah bila itu memang sebuah kebenaran."

"Begini akhi, kami ingin mengatakan sesuatu tentang kelanjutan iman di SMA kita."

"Hm? Apa ini tentang para siswi yang masih enggan menutup aurat?" kali ini giliran Kiba yang berbicara.

"Menutup aurat itu hanya masalah waktu, akhi." Tenten merasa tersinggung meskipun dia adalah anggota Rohis Akhwat dia masih belum mau menutup auratnya. Sakura tidak keberatan soal itu karena setidaknya Tenten mau sekedar memanjangkan roknya sampai melebihi lututnya.

"Afwan, ukhti."

"Kedengarannya begitu serius." Lanjut Gaara kembali ke topik awal mereka.

"Akhi…. Apa akhi ingat bagaimana kaum Nabi Luth dihancurkan? Atau bangsa Pompeii sebagai saksi bisu kemurkaan Allah swt?"

"Apa maksudnya?"

.

.

.

Gaara sudah mengganti seragamnya dengan baju dan celana putih seragam Taekwondo-nya.

"Haii! Gaara!" panggil seorang sambil melambaikan tangannya. "Wah! Ekstra kita bertambah satu anggota lagi!" seru Naruto begitu tau bahwa Gaara, sahabatnya, berniat untuk menjadi anggota Taekwondo.

"Mohon bantuannya." Ucap Gaara setelah memperkenalkan dirinya, memperkenalkan diri dihadapan para anggota adalah kewajiban bagi setiap anggota baru meski mereka sudah saling kenal.

Kenapa Gaara tiba-tiba masuk ekstrakurikuler Taekwondo? Bukankah itu malah bertolak belakang dengan image-nya yang kalem sebagai ketua Rohis? Sebenarnya Gaara bisa dibilang cukup ahli dibidang bela diri karena saat SMP dia sempat memenangkan salah satu cabang lomba kejuaraan bela diri se-Nasional. _Wow?_ Tujuan Gaara masuk ke ekstra Taekwondo ini tidak hanya untuk mengasah lagi kemampuannya, mungkin memang ada maksud lain yang emm… dirahasiakannya dari anggota lain.

Hari ini Gaara melalui kegiatannya dengan cukup baik. _Aku rasa tidak ada yang aneh dengan sikap mereka._ Mata Gaara memperhatikan objek-nya dengan hati-hati._ Apa mungkin Sakura-san salah lihat?_

"Ada apa, Gaara-kun?" sapa seseorang yang juga sedari tadi memperhatikannya. "Sepertinya ada yang mengusik perasaan elo." Lanjut seseorang itu sambil menyibakkan rambut raven-nya yang menutupi sepasang mata hitam khas Uchiha.

"Eh, tidak."

"Ya, hari pertama memang butuh sedikit penyesuaian." Sasuke berlalu menuju Naruto yang sudah melambai padanya. Mengajak pulang.

"…."

Qiesha d' Ariaseta

_Pip pip._ Handphone Gaara bergetar, ada pesan masuk dari Kiba.

_Assalamualaikum. Bagaimana hari ini, akhi?_

Gaara berpikir sebentar. Mengingat kembali kegiatan ekstra barunya sepulang sekolah.

_Waalaikumsalam. Afwan akhi, saya belum menemukan apa pun. Sebaiknya akhi Kiba jangan berpikir yang macam-macam dulu tentang sahabat kita karena mungkin saja ukhti Sakura salah lihat atau salah tanggap atas keakraban mereka._

_Pip pip._

_Iya, saya juga belum yakin akhi._

Gaara menarik nafas perlahan, masih belum percaya dengan hal yang didengarnya. Tapi rasanya tidak mungkin kalau Sakura berbohong.

_Flash back_

"_Maksud ukhti… ada teman kita yang saling menyukai sesama jenis?" tanya Gaara perlahan._

"_Tolong jangan bicara sembarangan, Sakura-san!"_

"_Sabarlah Kiba." Kata Gaara menenangkan Kiba yang masih sulit menahan emosinya._

"_Afwan."_

"_Kalau memang akhi tidak percaya, silahkan pastikan sendiri."_

"_Bagaimana caranya?"_

"_Akhi bisa mencoba untuk menjadi anggota ekstrakurikuler Taekwondo dan…."_

"_Dan apa, ukhti?"_

"_Saya benar-benar minta maaf jika lancang, tolong perhatikan sahabat baik akhi."_

_Flash back end_.

TOK TOK TOK

Suara ketukan membuat Gaara kembali dari lamunannya.

"Gaara…." Suara khas yang sering didengar Gaara memantul dari pintu kamarnya.

"Masuk saja." Pinta Gaara, tau siapa yang datang. Ya, sahabat baiknya. _Naruto…._ Yang sudah muncul dengan senyum disudut bibirnya.

"Ada apa, Naru? Tumben sekali kau datang kemari?"

"Ha? Itukah sapaan yang elo lontarkan setelah lama gue nggak maen ke sini?" Naruto menggembungkan pipinya. Pura-pura ngambek.

"Kamu kan sudah jarang datang kerumahku atau nyaris nggak pernah, ya?" goda Gaara. Wah? Ketua Rohis menggoda? Memangnya ketua Rohis tidak boleh bercanda dengan temannya? Gaara memang sedikit suka bercanda tapi candaannya garing makanya dia lebih memilih diam saja. Tapi kalau Naruto selalu tertawa meski segaring apa pun candaan Gaara, teman dekatnya.

"Ahhaha. Iya juga sih, sebenernya hari ini Kyuubi pergi dengan temannya dan hari ini pun nggak ada yang bisa datang ke rumah gue. Jadilah, pilihan terakhir gue! Mengunjungi Gaara sang ketua Rohis."

"Jangan begitu, aku adalah sahabatmu jadi jangan sungkan kalau mau main."

"Iya iya." Naruto merebahkan tubuhnya di tempat tidur Gaara.

"Gaara."

"Iya, akhi?"

"Ha? Akhi? Apaan itu?" tanya Naruto bingung.

"Ah, itu… aku kebiasaan memanggil teman-teman Rohis yang laki-laki dengan sebutan akhi."

"Oh…. Hm, hari ini gue mau nginep disini. Boleh ya, Gaar? Habis… Kyuubi pasti pulang besok." Pinta Naruto sambil memasang wajah termanisnya.

"Jangan pasang wajah begitu! Aku pasti membolehkannya kok." Kata Gaara yang langsung disambut pelukan hangat dari sahabatnya itu. "Aih~ elo tetep sahabat gue yang baik deh~~"

Tiba-tiba saja ringtone HP Naruto berdering. Naruto melepas pelukannya dan segera mengangkat telephone itu.

"Halo, Teme. Ada apa?"

"_Dobe, elo tunggu dirumah, ya. Gue bisa nemenin elo malam ini."_

"Nggak usah deh. Malam ini elo harus mempersiapkan presentasi untuk besok, kan? Gimana kalau sampe' membuat para manager kecewa, Tuan Muda Sasuke?" tolak Naruto kepada Sasuke yang sudah ditugaskan ayahnya untuk memimpin sebuah rapat setelah pulang sekolah, meski hanya sebuah latihan tapi dia harus tetap berusaha agar berhasil meyakinkan manager-manager kolot.

"_Gue udah menyelesaikan presentasi itu, tenang saja."_

"Ah, tapi gue udah sama Gaara. Malam ini gue nginep di rumahnya."

"_Kalian tidur bareng?"_

"Ya begitulah."

_Tut…tut…._

"Eh? Kok tiba-tiba diputus?"

"Ada apa, Naru?"

"Ah, tidak, tidak apa-apa." Jawab Naruto sambil merebahkan tubuhnya lagi.

"Naruto…."

"Iya, apa?" respon Naruto yang merasa disebut namanya.

"Ah, tidak…. Kamu mau tidur sekarang?" tanya Gaara mengalihkan pembicaraan yang dihindarinya.

"Iya, gue lelah banget." Ucap Naruto lalu memejamkan matanya. Gaara menatap lama wajah sahabatnya yang sudah terlelap itu. _Seperti biasa. Dasar tukang tidur!_ Gaara menarik nafas berat. _Aku tidak yakin, Naruto._

Qiesha d' Ariaseta

"Pagi, Teme!" sapa Naruto semangat sedang yang disapanya hanya duduk tak bergeming. Gaara yang mendengar suara Naruto yang baru saja datang langsung mengarahkan pandangannya kekedua objek tersebut. _Maaf, Naruto, bukannya aku tidak percaya denganmu._ Mereka memang satu kelas sejak kelas satu SMA tapi Gaara yang sedikit tidak mau berurusan dengan masalah orang lain, memilih diam ditempat duduknya. Jadi dia tidak tau apa saja yang sudah terjadi dikelasnya.

"Hm…. Elo kenapa? Habis dimarahi ottosan, ya?" tanya Naruto melihat Sasuke yang masih memasang wajah dingin.

"Bukan urusan elo!" jawab Sasuke ketus sambil berlalu meninggalkan teman sebangkunya yang amat sangat ribut itu, Naruto.

"Hey! Elo mau kemana? Sebentar lagi Kakashi-sensei datang!" seru Naruto. Sasuke tidak peduli dan tetap berjalan menuju keluar kelas.

"Oh, Kakashi-sensei kan selalu telat, ya." Ucap Naruto lebih untuk dirinya sendiri sebelum berlari mengejar Sasuke. "Tunggu Teme!"

.

.

"Hh… hh…. Jalan elo cepat juga, ya." Naruto ngos-ngosan setelah berhasil mengejar Sasuke yang terus melangkah ke atap sekolah.

"Elo kenapa, sih? Gue ajak ngomong kok diem aja!" seru Naruto. Kali ini dia mulai tidak sabar dengan sikap cuek Sasuke.

"Elo itu yang kenapa!" Sasuke balik menyentak Naruto.

"Teme…. Gue salah apa sih?" tanya Naruto. Wajahnya menampakkan ekspresi sedih karena dibentak dengan orang yang emm… paling di ah… dicintainya?

"Elo ngapain aja dengan Gaara semalam?" Sasuke bertanya dengan nada menuduh.

"Eh… gue Cuma nginep dirumahnya…"

"Dan tidur dikamarnya, eh?" potong Sasuke.

"Itu karena Kyuubi nggak ada!"

"Gue bisa nemenin elo!"

"Karena elo sibuk makanya gue nggak mau mengganggu elo, Teme." Ucap Naruto berusaha menenangkan amarah seseorang yang sudah menjadi kekasihnya ini.

"Elo Cuma boleh tidur dikamar gue dan asal elo tau, elo sama sekali bukan pengganggu bagi gue, Dobe." Sasuke memegang kedua bahu Naruto membawa tatapan mata bocah blondie itu kemata hitamnya.

"Gaara sahabat gue. Elo pacar gue. Jadi sudah ada tempat masing-masing untuk kalian, gue ingin elo jangan cemburu karena Cuma elo yang gue cintai." Kata Naruto sambil menatap dalam-dalam, menelusur jauh kemata raven Sasuke.

"Gue nggak mau ada yang lain dihati elo. Jangan taruh tempat lain selain gue." Sasuke memagut dagu Naruto. Menarik dagu itu untuk mendekati bibirnya dan menciumnya lembut. Sasuke menggigit bibir bawah Naruto. Naruto membuka mulutnya, mengizinkan lidah sang raven menelusuri rongga basahnya. Menghitung deretan giginya.

"Ngh… hh…" Naruto mendesah, tangannya sibuk menarik rambut belakang Sasuke. Sedang Sasuke menekan kepala belakang Naruto untuk memperdalam ciuman panjang mereka.

Saliva menggantung dibibir mereka yang sudah berjarak karena kehabisan nafas dan menggantung dibibir mereka masing-masing. Sasuke yang sudah pulih lebih dulu menghapus jejak saliva yang masih menempel dibibir kekasihnya yang berwajah semerah tomat.

"Hahh… hh… mana bisa begitu…" ucap Naruto tersengal masih berusaha mengatur nafasnya setelah ciuman tiga menitnya.

"Apa elo ingin gue juga menghapus Kyuubi dari hati gue, eh?" lanjut Naruto.

"Kalau memang itu keinginanmu." Jawab Sasuke sambil tersenyum menggoda dan kembali menarik bibir Naruto kedalam ciuman.

Sasuke menghentikan ciuman itu ditengah-tengah antusias Naruto, menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah Naruto.

"Ada apa lagi, Teme?" tanya Naruto kesal. Sasuke melongokkan kepalanya untuk melihat ke pintu yang tertutupi tubuh Naruto.

"Elo… memata-matai kami?" bentak Sasuke, tentu bukan untuk Naruto, untuk seseorang yang berdiri tidak percaya disamping pintu.

"Gaara?" Naruto terhenyak mendapati sahabatnya yang diam-diam mengikutinya dan Sasuke.

"Dari awal gue sudah curiga dengan sikap elo yang tiba-tiba saja mau mengikuti kegiatan ekstra Taekwondo. Padahal gue sudah pernah mengajak elo dan elo tolak mentah-mentah."

"Kenapa elo berniat mengganggu hubungan gue dan Naruto?" tanya Sasuke semakin garang. Gaara hanya berdiri mematung disamping pintu. Matanya menunduk, wajahnya memerah bukan karena malu kepergok memata-matai tapi karena kecewa. Sangat kecewa pada sahabat yang sangat disayanginya seperti adiknya sendiri. Naruto.

-bersambung-

Maaf kalau benar-benar aneh dan gaje..


	2. Chapter 2

Gaara masih berdiri kaku ditempatnya. Nafasnya sedikit sesak karena menahan perasaan berkecamuk didalam hatinya. _Kau serius melakukan itu, Naruto?_ Mata Gaara mulai memerah ada sesuatu yang mendesak dipelupuk matanya. Memaksa untuk keluar. _Apa yang harus aku lakukan?_ Gaara masih berpikir.

"Afwan." Hanya kata-kata itu yang mampu dilontarkan bibir Gaara saat ini. Tubuhnya refleks berbalik dan langsung berlari turun menyusuri anak tangga. Meninggalkan sepasang kekasih yang tadi dilihatnya sedang asik bercumbu.

"Cih!" Sasuke menatap tajam kepada punggung yang semakin meninggalkan mereka jauh kebawah.

Qiesha d' Ariaseta

Malam. Kediaman Namikaze.

"Gaara, kebetulan sekali kamu datang. Malam ini Om dan Tante mau pergi keluar kota jadi yah, seperti biasa tolong bantu mereka lebih menghemat uang ya." Ucap ibu Kyuubi dan Naruto, Namikaze Kushina. Memang ibu Namikaze bersaudara ini sering, ah tidak maksudku 'selalu', meminta Gaara untuk mengurus kedua putranya yang payah dalam urusan masak-memasak. Jadi dia meminta Gaara untuk memasakan makanan supaya mereka lebih hemat, kalau makan diluar tentu lebih mahal. Meskipun orang kaya tetap harus hemat, bukan?

"Iya, Tante." Jawab Gaara lalu mengikuti nyonya Namikaze ini masuk kedalam mansion megahnya.

"Kenapa tidak berangkat besok saja, Pa?" tanya Naruto. Wajar kalau Naruto memasang wajah kecewa karena jarang sekali bisa mendapat momen kepulangan kedua orang tuanya.

"Maaf Naru sayang. Urusannya sangat mendadak dan penting sekali."

"Lebih penting daripada makan bersama Naru?" ayah Naruto, Minato, hanya tersenyum dan mengusap kepala anak bungsunya.

"Bukan begitu Naru." Ucapnya tanpa memberi penjelasan yang bisa membuat Naruto berhenti menatap sebal dan langsung meninggalkan Naruto, bersiap-siap berangkat. Kedua orang tua sahabatnya itu tersenyum saat tatapan mereka bertemu dengan mata Gaara. "Oh ya, salam untuk Kyuubi-chan. Jaga rumah baik-baik, ya~~" kata mereka lagi sambil menatap sayang ke Naruto yang masih menggembungkan pipinya.

"Huh!" Naruto mencibir.

"Kyuubi-kun kemana?" tanya Gaara.

"Haahh…. Gue nggak tau! Mereka semua sama aja! Nggak ada yang peduli!"

"Jangan bicara seperti itu, Naru. Bukankah mereka pergi untuk mencari uang demi kebutuhan Naru juga?" Gaara memulai nasihat rutinnya setiap kali Naruto kesal dan sedih kalau ditinggal pergi oleh kedua orang tuanya.

"Tapi kan…" Naruto masih merengek.

"Naruto." Panggil Gaara. Kali ini tatapannya serius.

"Ada apa?"

"Aku ingin mendiskusikan sesuatu denganmu dan Sasuke, bisa kita membuat janji?"

"Dengan gue dan Sasuke? Tentang apa?" tanya Naruto dengan wajah riangnya yang sudah kembali. _Hanya dengan mendengar nama Sasuke saja dia sudah bisa tersenyum kembali?_ Gaara tersenyum miris.

"Tentang hubunganmu dengannya." Jawab Gaara sedikit hati-hati.

"Oh… kami berpacaran, lalu?" nada riang tetap mendominasi kata-kata Naruto yang justru membuat Gaara semakin cemas.

"Naruto, apa kamu tau betapa rumitnya itu?"

"Kami saling mencintai. Tidak akan terjadi apa-apa. Dia melindungi gue, Gaara. Jadi elo nggak perlu cemas." Jawab Naruto sekali lagi tetap ceria?

"Justru itu yang membuatku jadi cemas."

"Kenapa?"

"Maaf, Naru. Aku tidak bisa kalau hanya mengadilimu saat ini. Aku ingin mendiskusikan masalah ini dengan Sasuke juga."

"Masalah kata, loe? Bagi gue ini bukan masalah Gaara! Elo yang membuat ini menjadi masalah!" sentak Naruto sambil memalingkan wajahnya yang merah karena marah.

"Naruto…" Gaara tentu tampak terluka karena ucapan keras sahabatnya.

"Tadaima!" seseorang diluar tiba-tiba masuk dan melempar senyum ke kedua bocah SMA yang duduk disofa ruang keluarga, Naruto dan Gaara. "Hai, Gaara! Gue baru beli Pizza, elo mau makan dengan kami?" tanya seseorang yang berambut dan bermata merah, Kyuubi.

"Tidak, terima kasih. Sebaiknya aku pulang saja karena kalian sudah dapat makan malam." Ucap Gaara sambil beranjak dari sofanya.

"Huh! Gue juga nggak lapar!" Naruto berlari menaiki tangga yang menuju kamarnya dilantai dua.

"Hey, ada apa ini mata panda?" tanya Kyuubi bingung dengan sikap dua sahabat yang selalu akur ini. Dia sama sekali tidak pernah melihat Gaara bersikap dingin dirumah ini kecuali dengannya. Itupun kalau dia yang mulai mengganggu Gaara.

"Semua baik-baik saja, Kyuubi-kun. Kami hanya sedang lelah saja." Jawab Gaara menghindar. Dia berpikir untuk tidak dulu menceritakan masalah Naruto dan Sasuke kepada siapa pun selama dia masih mampu membantu mereka kembali ke jalan yang sesuai kodrat mereka sebagai anak Adam.

"Elo tau sudah berapa tahun gue mengenal elo dan Naruto, eh? Jangan berbohong!" mungkin pengecualian untuk Kyuubi, pikir Gaara.

.

.

TOK TOK TOK

"Naru! Buka pintunya! Gue mau bicara sama elo!" Kyuubi menggedor pintu kamar adiknya berulang kali.

"K-Kyuubi-kun, mungkin sebaiknya kita tidak boleh mengadili satu pihak saja."

"Naruto!" Kyuubi mulai tidak sabar karena adiknya tidak kunjung keluar dari kamarnya. Gaara menghela nafas. Tahu bahwa percuma menasehati kedua kakak beradik ini.

CKLEK

"Elo bisa menghancurkan pintu kamar gue, Kyuu." Ucap Naruto sambil melirik tidak suka ke arah Gaara yang berdiri disamping Kyuubi.

"Gue udah bilang ke elo untuk tidak dekat-dekat lagi dengan Sasuke kan?" bentak Kyuubi.

"Apa hak elo melarang gue, Kyuu?" Naruto balik membentak tidak kalah keras.

"Gue nggak mau tau! Pokoknya mulai detik ini gue nggak akan biarkan Sasuke mendekati elo." Ujar Kyuubi dingin dan berlalu meninggalkan Naruto yang benar-benar telah menjadi bad mood.

"Puaskah elo?" tanya Naruto sarkatis pada sahabatnya.

"Bukan seperti ini maksudku, Naru."

"Siapa yang bisa percaya dengan ucapan elo yang selalu dingin itu, hah?" Naruto merasa muak dengan sikap Gaara yang masih bisa dingin dan datar seperti biasanya.

"Aku memang seperti ini. Aku pikir kamu sudah mengerti, Naruto."

"Mengerti? Tentu gue mengerti dengan kebiasaan bicara elo yang selalu dingin dan datar. Tapi yang nggak gue mengerti adalah kenapa elo nggak mengerti perasaan gue." Balas Naruto tak kalah dingin dari nada bicara Gaara.

"Gue salut dengan elo yang bisa memanfaatkan kondisi, Gaar."_ Astaghfirrulah. Ya Allah, jangan biarkan persahabatan ini menjadi rusak hanya karena tipu daya syaitan._ Batin Gaara sedih.

"Afwan. Apa maksudmu, Naru?" Gaara sudah tidak bisa menahan getaran dari suaranya.

"Elo tau kenapa Kyuubi berada dipihak elo? Menentang hubungan gue dan Sasuke?"

"Aku tidak pernah mencari teman untuk menjatuhkan sahabatku sendiri, Naru."

"Haahhh! Penjilat! Kata-kata elo itu penjilat!" Naruto menengadahkan kepalanya ke atas. Menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Menahan butiran yang sudah meleleh itu menjadi banjir.

"Naruto…."

"Huh! Jangan kasihani gue! Gue bahagia dengan Sasuke! Dan asal elo tau, Kyuubi menentang hubungan gue dengan Sasuke karena dia berpacaran dengan kakak sepupu Sasuke. Dia berniat menikah setelah pacarnya mendapat pekerjaan!" Naruto membelakangi Gaara, bermaksud kembali ketempat tidurnya. Gaara terpaku. Mata sendunya menatap punggung sahabatnya yang sudah seperti adiknya itu.

"Oh ya, gue lupa memberi tau elo satu hal lagi." Kata Naruto sambil berbalik, kembali menghadap Gaara dengan seringaian dibibir mungilnya. "Kakak sepupu Sasuke itu laki-laki. Gue sudah memastikannya sewaktu gue nggak sengaja masuk ke kamar Kyuubi, kamarnya tidak dikunci. Elo mau tau apa yang sedang mereka lakukan?" tanya Naruto sambil tersenyum sinis. Gaara tentu menggeleng keras. Tidak mau mendengar kelanjutan cerita Naruto yang pasti tidak patut didengar oleh telinga ketua Rohis, tidak hanya ketua Rohis!

"Heh! Benar kata mereka, 'sok suci'!"

BLAM!

Naruto membanting pintu kamarnya tepat dimuka Gaara. Sungguh malam ini hati Gaara benar-benar seperti disayat-sayat. Terluka. Perih.

Qiesha d' Ariaseta

"Gaara-san kelihatan sedang buruk hari ini? Ada suatu masalah?" tanya Kiba menyambut Gaara yang duduk disamping bangkunya.

"Ah, apa kelihatan seperti itu? Saya baik-baik saja kok, akhi." Jawab Gaara dengan senyum yang diulum sedikit.

"Apa akhi sudah menemukan sesuatu dari kasus yang kita bahas beberapa hari lalu?" tanya Kiba, kali ini dia sedikit merendahkan suaranya. _Deg! Bagaimana ini? Apa boleh aku berbohong? Aku belum bisa menceritakan hal ini. Aku… ingin mencoba menyelesaikannya sendiri dulu._

"Afwan, belum ada bukti yang kuat." Bel tanda masuk berbunyi. Gaara merasa terselamatkan dari pertanyaan yang kemungkinan besar akan dilontarkan lagi oleh teman sebangkunya itu.

"Selamat pagi…." Kurenai-sensei masuk kekelas dan langsung memulai mata pelajarannya setelah mengucapkan salam. Mata dan pikiran Gaara sama sekali tidak tertuju pada penjelasan Kurenai-sensei. Dia memperhatikan dua orang siswa yang duduk satu bangku lebih depan dari bangkunya. Hingga bel istirahat berbunyi pun Gaara sama sekali belum menyerap pelajaran hari ini – biasalah siswa jenius, belajar sendiri aja udah bisa – .

"Akhi benar baik-baik saja?" tanya Kiba khawatir. _Tidak biasanya Gaara-san tidak konsentrasi dipelajaran kelas._

"Saya baik-baik saja akhi." Jawab Gaara terburu-buru seperti mengejar sesuatu. Yah, dia memang sedang mengejar sesuatu. Sasuke dan Naruto yang sudah keluar dari kelas.

"Ah, akhi…." Panggil Kiba. "Yah, ya sudahlah."

.

.

"Naruto."

"Hn. Ada apa lagi Gaara-kun?" kali ini yang bertanya bukan Naruto tetapi Sasuke.

"Ah, Sasuke-kun. Aku ingin bicara dengan kalian berdua. Ada waktu?" tanya Gaara. Sasuke menatap Gaara dengan tatapan dingin, kemudian meminta pendapat dengan orang yang ada disampingnya, kekasihnya, Naruto yang sedari tadi membuang muka.

"Apa ucapan gue yang semalam itu belum bisa membuat elo mengerti?" tanya Naruto sarkatis.

"Naru, semalam kamu belum memberiku kesempatan untuk menyampaikan. Semalam aku hanya menjadi pendengar."

"Elo itu nggak lebih sebagai pengganggu hubungan gue dan Sasuke! Belajarlah untuk jadi pendengar yang baik, Gaara-kun." Ucap Naruto dengan beberapa tekanan dikalimat terakhirnya. Sasuke yang merasa menjadi tontonan beberapa siswa yang lewat, langsung menarik pergelangan Naruto dan memberi isyarat pada Gaara.

"Tidak seharusnya kita bicara disini."

Mereka bertiga menuju atap sekolah, tempat Gaara memergoki Sasuke dan Naruto yang sedang berciuman.

"Apa yang mau elo sampaikan, Gaara-kun?" tanya Sasuke setelah mereka sampai ditempat tujuan, atap sekolah.

"Berikan aku waktu untuk menjelaskan hal ini pada kalian. Tolong didengarkan baik-baik." Sasuke mengangguk dan Naruto tetap bergeming. Sepertinya bocah blondie ini telah kehilangan keceriaannya dihadapan Gaara, sahabat terdekatnya, aniki-nya yang lebih dewasa dari aniki kandungnya.

"Aku berbicara disini bukan untuk mengadili kalian, tentu itu bukan hakku. Aku hanya ingin kalian tahu sedikit yang aku ketahui dan semoga kalian dapat meresapinya. Aku ingin bercerita tentang kehidupan sebuah bangsa yang makmur dari benua Eropa, bangsa Pompeii. Bangsa Pompeii adalah sebuah bangsa dimana penduduknya hidup dalam kemewahan, kekayaan melimpah, arsitektur bangunan yang megah, dan kemakmuran tentunya.

Namun hal itu tidaklah lebih dari ujian kepada Allah terhadap makhluk-Nya, tentu. Mereka ingkar. Perbudakan dimana-mana, kesewenang-wenangan dari para bangsawan kaya, dan satu hal yang paling terkenal, mereka melakukan praktik homoseksual. Tau apa yang terjadi pada mereka? Dalam sedetik kemurkaan Allah swt, Tuhan yang Maha Berkuasa, menjadikan mereka batu dalam ledakan besar gunung Vesuvius yang tanpa mereka sadari sama sekali. Bahkan untuk lari pun mereka sama sekali tidak bisa, ah, tidak, untuk berpindah dari posisinya saja mereka tidak sempat…"

"Lalu apa hubungannya dengan kami?" potong Naruto tidak tertarik.

"Naruto, apa kamu tidak sadar bagaimana kemurkaan Allah terhadap makhluk-Nya yang telah menyalahi kodratnya?"

"Siapa yang elo maksud menyalahi kodrat? Gue jatuh cinta selayaknya kalian orang normal tapi hanya objeknya yang berbeda! Lalu gue harus menyalahkan siapa, eh? Cinta? Takdir? Atau bahkan Tuhan?" Naruto menarik kerah Gaara, dia benar-benar naik darah.

"Jangan Dobe." Sasuke menggenggam tangan Naruto yang sudah mengepalkan tinjunya.

"Afwan sebelumnya, saya ingin mengungkapkan ketakutan saya yang sesungguhnya demi kalian sahabat-sahabat saya." Ucap Gaara semakin sopan. Tidak ada respon dari kedua orang yang ada dihadapan Gaara. "Apa kalian tidak takut terjangkit penyakit jika saja kalian melakukan… afwan, hubungan sex?" Gaara semakin merendahkan suaranya. Dia sedikit enggan mempertanyakan hal itu.

"?"

"Allah swt telah melarang hamba-Nya untuk melakukan hubungan H dari belakang atau dari dubur…"

"Cukup Gaara-kun." Ucap Sasuke. "Jujur, gue muak mendengar semua omong kosong elo. Toh, hal itu nggak akan mengubah apa pun antara gue dan Naruto." Lanjut Sasuke mata Uchiha-nya menatap dalam dan menusuk. Sasuke meraih bahu Naruto, dia tahu anak itu gemetar dan membawanya pergi menjauh dari sumber gemetarnya. Gaara.

Lagi-lagi Gaara hanya menunduk. Dia merasa lemah sekali. Dia merasa sama sekali tidak mampu menjabat sebagai ketua Rohis. Dia tidak bisa menyelamatkan sahabat baiknya, otouto-nya.

.

.

.

Sasuke masih memeluk erat bahu kekasihnya yang gemetar hebat, Naruto. Naruto menangis sejadi-jadinya didada Sasuke.

"Ugh. Gue nggak bisa…. Ukh! G-Gaara…." Naruto meremas seragam yang dipakai Sasuke, seolah-olah itu bisa menjadikannya kuat. Dia sebenarnya tidak bisa kalau harus membuat sahabatnya terluka karena semua ucapan dan tindakannya. Sungguh dia pun terluka. Tapi Naruto tidak habis pikir dengan Gaara yang menentangnya karena sudah jatuh cinta pada Teme-nya, Sasuke. "G-Gue… ini salah gue…" isak Naruto.

"Ssstt…. Jangan salahkan dirimu, Dobe." Ucap Sasuke sambil menjauhkan dadanya dari wajah Naruto, untuk menatap mata saphire-nya dan menempelkan telunjuknya dibibir lembut Naruto.

"T-Tapi… gue sudah bi-bicara kasar…"

"Tidak apa-apa. Asal elo tau, gue nggak perlu semua orang memahami atau mengerti tentang perasaan gue tapi dengan elo yang mengerti dan paham saja itu sudah lebih dari cukup buat gue." Sasuke kembali memeluk Naruto.

"Terima kasih Dobe, elo sudah mau menerima perasaan gue." Kali ini Sasuke memagut bibir pink Naruto, membawanya dalam ciuman lembut yang singkat. "Gue nggak akan membiarkan elo menangis lagi." Janjinya pada Naruto yang sudah menyusupkan wajahnya didada Sasuke lagi, menghirup aroma tubuh Sasuke yang bisa membuatnya semakin kuat.

-bersambung-


	3. Chapter 3

.

.

.

"Gue muak mendengar semua omong kosong elo. Toh, hal itu nggak akan mengubah apa pun antara gue dan Naruto.".

.

.

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto.**

**This fic by Qiesha d' Ariaseta.**

**CHAPTER 3**

Gaara berjalan menuju Mushala. Langkahnya sedikit berat karena hal yang ia alami hari ini. Dia berusaha mencari ketenangan di Mushala.

TAP

Gaara menghentikan langkah kakinya dan menengok kebelakang. Dia merasa mendengar langkah kaki lain selain dirinya.

"Siapa itu." Tanya Gaara. Ini kalimat tanya, lho. Dia kembali berjalan karena tidak mendapat jawaban apapun. _Mungkin aku salah dengar. _Pikirnya.

TAP

Sekali lagi Gaara berhenti dan memutar pandangannya kesekeliling. Tidak ada siapapun ditempat itu kecuali dirinya. Dan saat dia akan berjalan lagi tiba-tiba ada seseorang dihadapannya. Dia nyaris terlonjak saking terkejutnya.

"Astghfirrulah!"

"Gaara, kenapa elo disini?" tanya seseorang itu sambil menatap mata emerald Gaara. Gaara mundur beberapa langkah, ditatap seperti itu dengan jarak yang dekat membuatnya tidak nyaman.

"Ah, aku baru saja dari atap sekolah, Neji-kun." Jawab Gaara tetap tampak datar meski sebenarnya gugup.

"Elo mau balik kekelas sekarang?" tanya Hyuuga Neji, teman sekelas Gaara yang memiliki mata ungu keperakkan dan rambut coklat panjang yang selalu tergerai lurus.

"Aku mau mampir ke Mushala dulu."

"Hari ini gue dan beberapa teman akan pergi ke city park yang baru saja dibuka. Apa elo mau ikut?" tawar Neji.

"Gue hanya mengajak laki-laki kok." Lanjut Neji karena Gaara belum menjawab juga.

"Ah, akan aku pikirkan." Jawab Gaara akhirnya. _Tidak ada salahnya kalau aku sekali-kali bermain dengan teman, kan?_

"Gue tunggu pulang sekolah nanti, ya." Ujar Neji sambil tersenyum kemudian pergi meninggalkan Gaara, menuju kelas lebih dulu.

.

.

.

"Hei! Gaara!" Neji melambaikan tangannya kearah Gaara yang sedari tadi celingukan mencarinya. Neji berdiri didepan gerbang dengan beberapa teman seperti yang dijanjikannya tadi. Lee dan Shikamaru. Ah tidak, ada dua orang lagi, Sasuke dan Naruto?

"Jadi elo ngajak dia?" tanya Naruto sedikit tidak senang.

"Ah, iya. Gue pikir kalian bersahabat baik makanya gue ajak sekalian." Sahut Neji.

"Nggak juga." Jawabnya pelan sampai-sampai hanya dia yang mendengar ucapannya tadi.

Gaara berjalan ragu-ragu mendekati segerombolan itu. "Aku tidak jadi ikut saja." Ucapnya begitu melihat Naruto yang mengabaikannya.

"Hm? Kenapa? Mereka semua nggak keberatan kok, iya kan?" Kata Neji sambil meminta persetujuan dari teman-temannya.

"Yup! Tidak apa-apa kok, Gaara-kun!" jawab Lee bersemangat.

Selama diperjalanan Gaara sesekali melirik kearah Naruto yang berjalan riang disamping kekasihnya yang terus memeluk bahunya. Berulang kali Gaara membuat Neji terpaksa mengulang perkataannya yang tidak didengarnya karena terlalu fokus memperhatikan Sasuke dan sahabatnya.

"Ah! Sejak tadi kulihat kalian berdua bergandengan tangan. Apa kalian bermaksud menyusul dua sahabat kita yang sekarang sudah menjalin kasih?" tanya Lee tiba-tiba sambil menunjuk ke arah tangan Neji yang masih menggenggam erat tangan Gaara sedang matanya menunjuk Sasuke dan Naruto.

"Ah tidak!" Gaara buru-buru menarik tangannya. Dia baru sadar kalau sejak tadi tangannya masih digenggam Neji.

"Maaf." Ucap Neji singkat.

"Kenapa nggak dilanjutin aja Gaara? Kami nggak keberatan kok kalau elo meniru kami. Iya kan, Teme?" ucap Naruto meminta persetujuan dari Sasuke yang tetap berwajah tenang.

"Hn."

"Iya! Dikau tidak perlu malu-malu seperti itu, Gaara-kun." Kata Lee dengan semangat. Sedang Shikamaru hanya geleng-geleng kepala mendengar kata-kata Lee yang berapi-api. _Dia tidak menyadari kalimat permusuhan yang diucapkan Naruto rupanya._

Qiesha d' Ariaseta

"APA STAND RUMAH HANTU?" teriak Naruto nyaring sehingga membuat Sasuke dan yang lainnya menutup telinga.

"Ah! Gue harus ke toilet dulu!" ucap Naruto tiba-tiba.

"Dobe, bukannya baru semenit yang lalu elo pergi ketoilet?" tanya Sasuke heran. "Atau elo sengaja mau menghindar, ya?" tanya Sasuke lagi yang langsung dilempar tatapan sebal dari Naruto.

"Ayo, Gaara-nii. Kita ketoilet." Ajak Naruto yang langsung menggamit tangan bebas Gaara.

"Eh?" Gaara yang tangannya ditarik tiba-tiba oleh Naruto Cuma bisa terbengong dan mengikuti langkah Naruto saja.

"Dobe?"

Naruto terus berjalan tanpa memperdulikan Sasuke yang masih keheranan dengan sikapnya yang tiba-tiba._ Salah sendiri mereka memaksa gue untuk masuk ke stand rumah hantu! Dasar Teme menyebalkan!_

Naruto dan Gaara akhirnya duduk di bangku yang menurutnya sudah cukup jauh dari teman-temannya berdiri tadi. Dia memang sengaja menghindar dan tidak sama sekali berniat ketoilet.

"Gaara-nii, maafin gue."

"Hm?"

"Maaf karena udah membentak elo dengan kasar." Ucap Naruto tanpa mengangkat wajahnya.

"Tidak apa-apa." Jawab Gaara singkat. Kikuk. Bagaimana harus menghadapi sahabatnya setelah pertengkaran yang belum lama terjadi. "Seharusnya aku yang meminta maaf karena telah dengan tega menyangsimu seperti tadi. Afwan sudah berbicara seolah aku yang paling tau." Lanjut Gaara, matanya masih menatap kerikil-kerikil yang diinjaknya.

"Gue seneng kalo elo mau mengerti seperti ini. Hm, jangan-jangan elo udah jadian dengan Neji, ya?" tanya Naruto sambil melihat kedalam emerald Gaara yang terbelalak.

"Hah? Apa?" baru kali ini dalam sejarah telinga Naruto mendengar pertanyaan tanya dengan nada yang benar dari mulut Gaara. "Jangan bicara sembarangan Naruto. Aku dan Neji-kun tidak seperti yang kamu bayangkan. Kami tidak ada apa-apa." Ucap Gaara, nadanya kembali datar seperti biasa.

"Tapi gue rasa Neji berharap lain." Kata Naruto.

"Kita kembali saja." Ajak Gaara.

"Ahh! Jangan! Gue ngajak elo kesini karena gue tau kalau elo juga takut sama setan, kan?" Naruto membulatkan matanya. Benar-benar takut kalau harus kembali ketempat seme-seme sinting itu – sepertinya yang sudah resmi menjadi seme hanya Sasuke.

"Aku tidak takut hantu atau setan, Naru."

"Apa iya? Gue rasa dulu elo takut banget sama begituan. Apa karena sekarang ada Neji?"

"Hah!"

"Hoi! Dobe! Elo benar-benar berniat kabur, ya?" Sasuke berjalan menghampiri Naruto sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Ma-Maaf, Teme. T-tapi gue bener-bener nggak mau masuk!" rengek Naruto sambil mengeluarkan jurus ampuhnya. Kitty-eyes.

Sasuke melengos. Enggan menatap Naruto yang menurutnya sangat manis ini. "Gue akan menyerang elo kalau elo terus-terusan memasang tampang bodoh seperti itu!" sungut Sasuke.

"Ugh!" Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Dengan cepat Sasuke meraup wajah Naruto dan mengulum bibirnya yang menggodanya itu. Ciuman singkat.

"Sasuke-kun! Ini ditempat umum!" sontak wajah Lee merona merah. Gaara terpaku melihat kejadian barusan – masih ingat dia sebagai apa disini? Benar, ketua Rohis Ikhwan. Merasa sedari tadi diperhatikan, buru-buru Gaara menoleh kearah Neji yang ketahuan sedang menatapnya ganjil. _Jangan berpikiran yang tidak-tidak!_ Pikir Gaara cukup panik saat ini.

"Ini membosankan. Gue mau pulang saja." Ucap Sasuke yang sudah bad mood.

"Tunggu gue ikut juga!" teriak Naruto yang langsung dapat pukulan pelan dari kekasihnya karena berteriak tepat ditelinga Sasuke. Masih saja si raven itu menyukai ketenangan. Kalau memang begitu kenapa dia memilih Naruto yang notabene sangat aktif itu? #plakk

"Ini juga membosankan." Sahut Shikamaru.

"He? Kalian mau merusak acara jalan-jalan kita ya? Ayolah kita kan belum selesai berkeliling!" rengek Lee dengan gaya yang seperti biasanya.

"Lee benar, kita kesini buat jalan-jalan, kan? Bukan acara kencan kalian berdua!" sungut Neji. Aih, aih sepertinya ada maksud tertentu dari ucapannya.

"Ah! Sasuke~~" seseorang dari arah stand ice cream tiba-tiba melambaikan tangan kearah Sasuke dan buru-buru lari menuju orang yang dipanggilnya tadi.

"Ah! Baka-aniki! Ngapain elo disini?" teriak Sasuke terkejut. Kalau aniki-nya ada disini itu berarti….

"Dasar otouto kurang ajar! Gue kesini dengan Madara-nii dan…."

"Berarti Kyuu-nii ada disini juga?" potong Naruto sambil meneguk ludah. "Kita harus cepat-cepat pergi dari sini." Lanjut Naruto gugup.

"Ah, nggak perlu sepanik itu calon otouto gue yang manis~~~" kata Itachi sambil mencubit gemas pipi 'pacar' adiknya.

"Mereka lagi bertengkar hebat disana." Kata Itachi sambil menunjuk stand rumah hantu yang baru saja mereka datangi. "Madara-nii lagi berusaha membujuk Kyuubi masuk kerumah hantu. Gue nggak nyangka kalau si 'setan' itu takut juga sama hantu. Hahha." Lanjut Itachi panjang lebar. Naruto n the gank Cuma bisa sweatdrop.

_Kyuu-nii ketakutan? Jadi pengen liat. _Pikir mereka semua yang ada disitu tak terkecuali Gaara yang sering banget diusilin sama tuh Red Devil.

_Ah!_ Tiba-tiba Gaara teringat sesuatu. _Kyuubi-kun juga sedang berkencan. Aku bahkan tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa dengan masalah Naruto yang jelas-jelas ada didepanku. Hahh… aku sepertinya terlalu terbawa mereka. Apa yang kupikirkan sampai-sampai aku merasa kalau mereka bahkan tidak bersalah karena telah saling mencintai._

"Gaara. Ayo!" Neji menarik tangan Gaara yang baru saja terbangun dari lamunannya.

"Kita harus pulang. Sasuke dan Naruto sepertinya tidak bisa lama-lama disini, jadi kita pulang juga." Ujarnya sambil mengajak Gaara pergi dari city park itu menyusul Sasuke dan Naruto yang entah sudah sampai mana.

"Hoi! Mata panda!"

_glek!_

Gaara menoleh kesumber suara. Kalau telinganya masih normal, jelas sekali bahwa suara itu adalah milik Uzumaki Kyuubi. _Aku heran kenapa matanya itu jeli sekali? Padahal jarak antara bangku dan stand rumah hantu itu cukup jauh._

Gaara dan Neji tetap berdiri didepan bangku menunggu seseorang dengan rambut merah berlari menuju mereka.

"Gue nggak tau kalau elo suka ketempat yang rame begini." Kata Kyuubi setelah sampai dihadapan Gaara. Beberapa tetes keringat menghiasi wajah manisnya yang mirip dengan ayahnya, Namikaze Minato, namun terkesan lebih sangar. Dan keringat itu tentu saja bukan hasil berlari menuju ketempat Gaara berdiri, melainkan kau tau? Yah, ketakutan. Hahha. Dia sengaja menghindari dari Madara yang memaksanya masuk ke stand rumah hantu itu. Kyuubi tau pasti alasan Madara mengajaknya masuk, membuatnya ketakutan, menjerit-jerit seperti layaknya uke kebanyakan kemudian merangsek kepelukan semenya. _Itu menjijikkan!_

"Hm? Wah, elo udah punya pacar, Gaar?" tanya Kyuubi sambil tersenyum menggoda. Dia tau kalau sahabat adiknya ini straight yang benar-benar lurus (?)

"Bukan!" teriak Gaara. Kyuubi sih tidak terkejut dengan Gaara yang bersuara keras padanya – sudah biasa sih, tapi Neji sepertinya terkejut dengan Gaara yang bisa OOC begini.

"Tadi kami pergi sama-sama. Tapi…." Gaara menjeda kalimatnya. "Kami terpisah."

"Hm?"

"Hahh…. Elo benar-benar pengecut, My Devil." Madara melipat tangannya didepan dada. (disini Madara versi tobi, jadi rambutnya nggak panjang.)

"A-apa? Diam loe muka sendu! Setiap kali ngeliat mata elo itu rasanya loe kayak abis nangis semalaman!" Kyuubi berbalik menghadap Madara.

"Ah~ bukannya yang menangis semalaman itu elo, My Devil? Bahkan gue harus mengusap air mata elo berkali-kali." Balas Madara.

"Shit! Sekali-kali elo harus nyoba di 'bawah' biar tau rasanya!" ungkap Kyuubi ketus.

Gaara berkernyit mendengar obrolan dua laki-laki didepannya ini. _Apanya yang dibawah? Dan Kyuubi-kun menangis semalaman?_ Baiklah Gaara, kau seorang ketua Rohis yang polos jadi tidak akan tahu unsur-unsur doujin seperti itu. Kalau Neji, jelas aja dia blushing denger kata-kata yang mengandung unsur _pipp _tadi.

"Akamizu Gaara?" panggil Madara begitu menyadari kehadiran Gaara.

"Kalian udah saling kenal?" tanya Kyuubi.

"Ah, dia ini siswa jenius yang pernah gue ceritain." Kata Madara sambil berjalan mendekati Gaara. "Dia inilah aset berharga yang nantinya akan bekerja sama dengan gue." Lanjut Madara sambil menepuk bahu Gaara senang.

"Ho… gue nggak nyangka kalo loe sehebat itu, mata panda."

"Wah, Gaara hebat, ya!" puji Neji.

"Tidak sehabat itu kok." Gaara menjawabnya malu-malu meski dengan nada datar yang biasanya.

"Hoi, Mata panda! Harusnya loe lebih manis lagi dong kalo dipuji sama pacar loe!" kata Kyuubi sambil menyodok Gaara dengan sikunya.

"D-dia bukan pacarku!" tegas Gaara.

"I-itu benar." Neji membenarkan ucapan Gaara. Dia memalingkan wajahnya yang semerah kepiting rebus. Entahlah, Gaara kan memang cowok manis. Meski Gaara ketua Rohis yang sering diolok-olok karena 'sok nggak mau dideketin cewek, dia sepertinya tetap punya penggemar yang banyak. Menyaingi Sasuke bahkan! Yah, otaknya juga jenius sih. Meski masih SMA dia sudah punya banyak ilmu. Makanya Madara tertarik untuk menarik Gaara kedalam perusahaannya setelah Gaara menamatkan SMA-nya. Madara sudah memikirkan berbagai hal yang menurutnya dengan mengangkat Gaara menjadi manager akan membuat perusahaannya semakin maju dan pamannya, Uchiha Fugaku, akan mempercayainya dengan memberikan posisi direktur kepadanya. Dan hal itu akan membuatnya bisa menikah dengan Kyuubi! (sepertinya rencana terakhir sama sekali nggak ada sangkut pautnya.)

"Emm, Gaara. Sepertinya gue harus pulang duluan. Elo nggak apa-apa kan kalo gue tinggal?" tanya Neji sambil melirik ke arloji yang melingkar dipergelangan putihnya.

"Tidak apa-apa kok." Gaara mengangguk.

"Ah, sepertinya elo sendirian. Bagaimana kalau ikut kami saja?" tawar Madara.

"Ah, tidak usah…."

"Nggak perlu se-formal itu. Udahlah ikut dengan kami saja. Elo nggak keberatan kan, Kyuu?"

"Bego! Kenapa gue mesti keberatan? Lagian kalo Gaara disini akan lebih mengamankan otak mesum loe itu muka sendu!"

"Begitukah?" Madara menarik Kyuubi lebih mendekat dan mengecup pipinya singkat. "Elo bakal menikah dengan gue. Jadi siap-siap ya~~"

"Diem loe muka sendu!" bentak Kyuubi sambil mengusap-usap pipinya yang kena sasaran Madara dengan punggung tangannya berkali-kali. Heran, meski akan menikah tapi mereka berdua itu nggak ada mesra-mesranya sama sekali. Tiap hari berantem doang isinya. Seme ketemu seme sih!

Ah, ada satu yang terlupa. Seseorang yang sejak tadi ada disitu, Gaara. Kalian tau bagaimana perasaannya yang dari tadi terus-menerus melihat adegan-adegan yaoi? _Padahal… harusnya yang seperti itu tidak boleh. Seharusnya aku melakukan sesuatu! Tapi aku… hanya berdiam diri seolah-olah menikmati semua pemandangan itu. Aku…. Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Seseorang tolong beri tau aku! Siapa yang sebenarnya aneh disini? Ya Allah…._

"Itachi kemana?"

"Entah. Tadi dia bilang mau melihat-lihat sendiri." Jawab Madara sambil merangkul bahu Kyuubi, mengajaknya berkeliling lagi.

"Mata Panda! Loe mau gue tinggal, ya?" Kyuubi berbalik sebentar untuk melihat Gaara yang masih berdiri terpaku.

"Ah, Kyuubi-kun…." Gaara menggantung kalimatnya. Ragu.

"Apa?"

"Aku… ingin bertanya."

"Ck! Sejak kapan sih loe suka berbasa-basi?" tanya Kyuubi ketus.

"Tanyakan saja, Gaara." Pinta Madara ikutan berbalik.

"Eto… kalau misalnya Kyuubi-kun dilahirkan sebagai seorang wanita, apakah Madara-kun dan Kyuubi-kun akan tetap saling mencintai?"

.

.

.

**TBC**

**Rnr, please?  
><strong>

Balesan review:

**Azalea ungu: **Insya Allah nggak terlalu detail lagi deh tapi mungkin akan ada beberapa adegan berbahaya lagi. hehe. tenang aja ntar aku kasih warning**. **fic ini nggak pake riset sih tapi aku punya seseorang yang cukup dekat denganku yang mengalami hal itu n fic ini kubuat sesuai dengan pikiran aku aja. thanks dah review + ngasih semangat ^_^

**Ai hinata lawliet:** ah.. akhirnya update juga. nggak nunggu terlalu lama kan? paling cuma garing aja. hehe

Gaara: emang dia nungguin fic kamu?

thanks dah review

**Kanon 100: **maaf ya kalo judulnya aneh n rada gimana gitu... soalnya aku nggak pinter bikin judul sih. hehhe #dasar author tak beguna!. thanks dah review

**Cassijump: **Yup! betul banget! rumit dah masalah yaoi-an di Islam. sampe aku juga rumit n bingung ama nih cerita hahha. tapi aku juga suka kok baca n buat fic yaoi begtu jadi bingung juga deh. Thanks dah review ^_^

**Orari HinaRa:** hehhe. yang menang disini authotnya! #digeplak Thanks dah review ^_^

**kira tiqa-alegra maxwell **: Hehhe. aku juga Fujoshi sih... berarti aku juga nggak salah kan kalo mihak SasuNaru #dideathglare Gaara #kaburr

**Uzukaze touru:** maaf, aku nggak inget blas kalo nih fic mengandung sara. #cerobohnya. n sepertinya aku membuat kesalahan yang sangat fatal n memalukan deh. hehhe. aku salah liat di kamus! sial! kalo gini ketauan dong kalo bhs Jepangku masih nol. Huks~ Thanks dah review ^_^

**Uchy-san:** Thanks dah review ^_^

**Hime Uguisu:** hehhe makasih lho atas review nya. aku jadi dapet ide cerita. NejiGaa. Hmm... masalah itu sih, setau aku setiap jdoh manusia memang udah ditulis didalam kitab Lauh Mahfudz dan aku yakin kalau Tuhan tidak mungkin menulis jodoh kita sesama jenis karena Tuhan sendiri yang melarangnya. lagian kalo pake logika, semisalnya sesama jenis itu dibolehkan trus akhirnya banyak orang yang Yaoi/Yuri ntar manusia bisa punah dong! kan sesama jenis kagak bisa hamil!

Kyuubi: logika loe ngaco amat seh!

yah, lagi pula berbahaya juga. tapi aku tetep aja suka Yaoi because i'm Fujoshi! mwhahahahah #bletakk

**Fuyunokage****: **hehhe, gomen ya~ kali ini nggak bisa pake alasan salah ngetik ya? #garuk2

Kyuubi: Tadaima sama Okaeri itukan jauh bangetttt! Bego loe!

sebenernya aku juga rada bingung dengan pertanyaan Naruto tentang siapa yang salah karena seperti katamu bahwa itu adalah ujian yang penyelesaiannya kembali kediri kita lagi. yah begitulah #jadi bingung Thanks dah review ^_^

**Takaishi Hiroki:** Ah, sebenernya aku juga sering berbagi cerita Yaoi sama temen2 ku n mereka cuma geleng2 kepala ngedernya. dikira aku udah agak nggak waras Hahaha #ngakak. Thanks dah review ^_^

**yup! berlanjut ke chappie selanjutnya! ^_^  
><strong>


	4. Chapter 4

Hai Minna-san! Saya kembali setelah sekian lama menghilang tanpa kabar #duagh!

Saya minta maaf kalau update amat sangat lemot. Habisnya saya musti ikut bimbel persiapan lomba disekolah dan karena itu saya pun terpaksa jauh-jauh dari penghambat saya belajar (termasuk komputer) TAT. Minggu ini saya harusnya aktif dikelas karena tertinggal begitu banyak pelajaran plus tugas yang entah sejak kapan terbengkalai dan jadi menggunung tapi saya bela-belain ngeduluin ngetik cerita ini lho~~ 3 fic saya udah di update semua jadi…. Saya termaafkan, kan? *duagh!

Di fic ini, insya Allah pertanyaan kalian bakal terjawab (?)

Arigatou buat kalian yang udah sempet baca tapi nggak sempet review *kebiasaan si author* dan yang udah baca ditambah nge-rivew cerita ini~~~ **ARIGATOU!**

Yak, let's enjoy this chap!

.

.

.

"Kalau misalnya Kyuubi-kun dilahirkan sebagai seorang wanita, apakah Madara-kun dan Kyuubi-kun akan tetap saling mencintai?"

.

.

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto.**

**This fic by Qiesha d' Ariaseta.**

**CHAPTER 4**

"WHAT? ELO NYAMAIN GUE DENGAN CEWEK?" Kyuubi berteriak keras tidak peduli dengan orang-orang disekeliling yang menatapnya.

"B-Bukan begitu maksudku…." Gaara buru-buru membenahi kalimatnya. "Ini hanya pemisalan, Kyuubi-kun." Terangnya.

"TAPI TETEP AJA LOE NYAMAIN GUE SAMA CEWEK! BERANI BANGET LOE MATA PANDA!" Kyuubi tetap berteriak, wajahnya tampak euh, iblis banget! Orang-orang aja pada sengaja menyingkir, takut dengan aura hitam Kyuubi.

"T-Tapi…"

"Dia nggak bermaksud begitu, My Devil." Ucap Madara menenangkan Kyuubi.

"Cih!" Kyuubi memalingkan wajahnya, kesal karena dimisalkan menjadi wanita.

Gaara berusaha menenangkan jantungnya, terkejut dengan teriakan Kyuubi. Sedikit merasa bersalah karena memisalkan Kyuubi terlahir sebagai wanita. _Coba tadi aku memisalkan Madara-kun saja yang terlahir sebagai wanita. Kyuubi-kun tetap sentimental._

Hening. Lama sekali tidak ada yang memulai bicara atau sekedar menjawab. Kyuubi hanya memalingkan wajahnya, bergerak-gerak tidak sabar. Rupanya Kyuubi masih emosi dengan pemisalan tadi. Kalau saja tangan Madara tidak menggenggam erat tangannya, entah akan jadi apa orang yang berani meledeknya seperti wanita – padahal tadi kan Cuma pemisalan aja, lagipula nggak akan ada orang yang bakal bilang kalau dia itu mirip wanita, orang buta pun nggak akan bilang begitu. Kasar banget sih!

"Hm~ pertanyaan yang cukup menarik. Gue bahkan butuh waktu lama buat memikirkan apa yang membuat gue mau memberikan semua hati n pikiran gue untuk laki-laki disamping gue ini." Madara memecah kebisuan sambil mengangkat tangannya yang masih menggenggam erat tangan kekasih 'laki-laki'-nya.

"Cih! Kalo jawaban gue adalah because I love you, so I don't care about people judge! Ngapain bingung nyari alasan? Karena semua yang kita lakuin itu berlandaskan cinta. Cinta itu mematahkan semua logika." Ucap Kyuubi kali ini lebih tenang.

"Cinta? Apakah Kyuubi-kun benar-benar mengenal arti cinta?" tanya Gaara kurang puas dengan jawaban yang diberikan Kyuubi. "Cinta itu begitu suci, bagaimana mungkin perasaan seperti itu disebut cinta?" tanya Gaara lagi dengan nada yang lebih hati-hati supaya tidak terdengar sebagai tuduhan melainkan sebuah keingintahuan dari ketidak-tahuannya mengenai 'cinta' bagi mereka, penyuka sesama jenis.

"Gue nggak paham dengan cinta yang elo maksud tapi bagi gue, cinta adalah sebuah ketenangan dimana gue nyaman n selalu ingin berada disamping orang yang gue cintai. Sebuah perasaan membutuhkan." Kata Kyuubi lagi-lagi sambil memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah. Kata-kata barusan adalah kata-kata yang anti disebutkan oleh Kyuubi! Mengandung makna 'gue butuh elo', itu berlawanan banget sama perasaan super-egois nya. Madara aja sampe takjub denger pengakuan Kyuubi tadi. Dirinya sedikit merasa senang gitu.

"Begini Gaara, gue tau kalau elo termasuk dalam orang-orang yang menganggap kami 'aneh' dan elo mempertanyakan alasan kami kenapa saling mencintai. Mungkin jawaban yang akan gue sampaikan nggak akan berlaku untuk semua pasangan sejenis seperti kami tapi hanya berlaku buat gue n Kyuubi. Kalau Kyuubi terlahir sebagai seorang wanita? Itulah yang saat ini sangat gue harapkan…."

"Elo cari mati, ya!" Kyuubi memotong kalimat Madara dan menarik tangannya yang masih digenggam erat dengan kasar. Gagal.

"Denger dulu sampe habis dong, My Devil~"

"Ugh!"

"Gue memang berharap Kyuubi terlahir sebagai seorang wanita supaya kami bisa jadi pasangan yang normal n membuat hal itu mudah bagi hubungan kami. Tapi seperti yang elo lihat, dia laki-laki _tulen_. Gue tau itu tapi gue nggak bisa meninggalkan dia dan menggantinya dengan wanita manapun. Gue mencintai Kyuubi, sangat mencintainya. Jadi, kalaupun Kyuubi terlahir sebagai seorang wanita gue akan dengan sangat senang menerimanya. Gue menerima Kyuubi apa adanya." Jelas Madara panjang lebar sambil memeluk Kyuubi erat-erat. "Ah~~ Kyuu-chan~~ gue bener-bener sayang sama elo~~" Madara menggesek-gesekkan pipi pualamnya dengan pipi Kyuubi.

"Ukh! Le-Lepas Bodoh! Se… sesak!" Kyuubi memberontak berusaha lepas dari pelukan atau cengkeraman Madara yang benar-benar membuatnya sulit bernafas.

Gaara tersenyum. Entah tersenyum untuk apa dan pada siapa.

"Bagaimana Gaara? Sudah bisa menerima jawaban kami?" tanya Madara yang sudah melepas pelukannya dan membuat Kyuubi bernafas lega.

Sekali lagi Gaara tersenyum.

"Aku tetap tidak bisa menerima alasan seperti apa pun tapi…." Gaara menghentikan kalimatnya sejenak. "Aku menghargai keputusan kalian." Lanjutnya lalu mengangguk sopan pada Madara dan Kyuubi. Berbalik. Melangkahkan kakinya menjauh dari dua laki-laki didepannya. Ingin rasanya dia meletakkan sejenak perasaan berkecamuknya. Pulang.

Kamar. Adalah keinginan paling besar saat ini. Membuang jauh-jauh pikiran tentang sahabatnya, teman sekelasnya, pernikahan kakak sahabatnya atau sekedar pertanyaan-pertanyaan dari saudara-saudara Rohisnya.

Tenang dan ketenangan.

.

.

.

Gaara merebahkan tubuhnya diatas tempat tidur. Lelah. Dia bahkan tidak memperdulikan kakaknya, Temari, yang sejak tadi mengingatkannya untuk mandi dan makan. Gaara benar-benar bingung saat ini. Padahal teman-temannya di Rohis sedang menunggu hasil penyelidikan kasus gay yang dipercayakan padanya. Tapi rasanya…. Dia bahkan tidak sanggup untuk menceritakan apa yang sudah dilihat dan dialaminya. Dia lebih memilih untuk menyelesaikannya sendiri. Berkutat sendiri. Apalagi setelah dia kehabisan kata-kata dan mati kutu saat ditanya 'siapa yang salah'. Iba kalau teman-temannya ikut terpuruk dalam perasaan serba salahnya antara 'cinta dan Tuhan'.

Bukankah keduanya saling berkaitan? Ya, kalau cinta itu diperuntukkan untuk Tuhan atau sekedar berlandaskan terhadap Tuhan. Tapi kalau cinta itu berlandaskan ego, keinginan atau rasa membutuhkan? Cinta bisa mematahkan logika. Cinta menjadi buta. Semua pembenaran dilandaskan atas cinta.

_I love you._ Sebuah kalimat singkat yang berpengaruh besar.

_Kita pasti bisa asal kita tetap bersama._ Sebuah moto hidup yang sulit sekali untuk dipatahkan.

Gaara menarik napas panjang dan membuangnya perlahan seolah itu bisa membuat pikiran-pikirannya ikut terbuang juga. Gaara meraih HP-nya, mengecek pesan masuk yang diterimanya. 5 pesan. 4 dari Neji dan 1 dari Kiba.

"Hhh…." Gaara meletakkan HP-nya lagi. Dan membiarkan pikirannya terlelap dalam malam.

Qiesha d' Ariaseta

"Akhi Gaara!" Panggil Kiba yang langsung berlari menuju Gaara yang masih menenteng tas merah marunnya.

"Ada apa, akhi?" tanya Gaara begitu Kiba sudah mengimbangi langkahnya.

"Bagaimana dengan kasus waktu itu?" tanya Kiba langsung.

"Hm?" Gaara memicingkan matanya berusaha mencari maksud pertanyaan Kiba.

"Kasus 'gay'." Bisik Kiba. "Teman-teman yang tau masalah itu terus-menerus menanyaiku karena akhi akhir-akhir ini jarang muncul diforum Rohis."

"Afwan ya jadi merepotkan akhi. Beberapa hari yang lalu aku sedikit sibuk jadi sulit untuk berkumpul dengan anggota Rohis yang lain."

"Ah, itu bukan masalah kok. Lalu bagaimana dengan Naruto?"

Gaara terdiam sebentar.

"Soal itu… akan kuceritakan kalau aku sudah siap mengatakannya." Ucap Gaara.

"Gaara?" panggil Kiba tanpa embel-embel akhi didepannya, dia benar-benar khawatir dengan perubahan ekspresi Gaara yang tiba-tiba. "Aku menghargai keputusanmu tentang Naruto. Terkadang orang lain juga bisa meringankan masalah, lho." Kata Kiba sambil menepuk pundak Gaara.

"Kiba." Gaara sedikit terkejut. "Aku baru tau kalau kamu bisa juga bicara bijak begitu." Lanjut Gaara dengan senyum tipis.

"A-Apa? Hei! Aku kan berusaha menghiburmu!" seru Kiba kesal.

"Terima kasih."

"Eh? Untuk apa?"

"Untuk usahamu menghiburku."

"Ahh, ya…." Kiba cengengesan sambil garuk-garuk kepala.

"Berhentilah menggaruk-garuk kepalamu itu." Kata Gaara.

"Eh…. Kenapa?"

"Kamu jadi mirip anjing."

"J-Jahatnya…. Akhi kasar ah!" sahut Kiba sambil memonyongkan bibirnya.

"Sudahlah. Ayo, cepat kekelas." Ajak Gaara lalu berjalan lebih dulu meninggalkan Kiba yang masih cemberut dibelakangnya.

.

.

.

"A-Assalamualaikum Akhi…." Sapa Hinata yang sudah berdiri didepan bangku Gaara.

"Waalaikumsalam warahmatullahi wabarakatuh. Ada apa Ukthi." Tanya Gaara.

"Ah… be-begini… sebenarnya s-saya mau minta bantuan Akhi…." Ucap Hinata terbata sambil memainkan kedua telunjuknya.

"Bantuan apa." Tanya Gaara sekali lagi, jarang-jarang putri keturunan bangsawan Hyuuga yang menjadi Sekretaris partner-nya, Haruno Sakura, ini meminta tolong padanya.

"B-Begini…. Akhi G-Gaara kenal dengan kak Neji, k-kan? Kelihatannya akhir-akhir ini kak Neji d-dekat dengan akhi. Jadi…." Hinata menjeda kalimatnya.

"Jadi kenapa, ukhti." Ulang Gaara.

"I-itu…. Emm…. Saya tidak bisa mengatakannya disini. T-Tapi! Saya b-benar-benar ingin minta tolong akhi!" kata Hinata akhirnya dengan susah payah.

"Begitu. Baiklah simpan nomor HP saya, nanti ukhti bisa membicarakannya lewat pesan singkat." Saran Gaara sambil menyebutkan digit-digit nomor HP-nya.

"Terima kasih, akhi." Hinata langsung berlalu menuju kelasnya yang terletak disamping kelas Gaara.

_Pip pip._

Tidak sampai 1 menit HP Gaara berdering.

Pesan masuk.

_Assalamualaikum ._

_Maaf kalau saya mengganggu akhi. Saya hanya terlalu khawatir tentang kakak sepupu saya, Hyuuga Neji, yang sepertinya terlalu akrab dengan laki-laki yang bukan muhrimnya. Karena akhir-akhir ini saya pernah melihat akhi bersama kak Neji jadi saya mau minta tolong akhi untuk membantu saya atas kecemasan saya. Sekali lagi, maaf akhi. Saya bukan bermaksud curiga dengan kakak saya atau apa pun. Saya hanya takut._

_Saya benar-benar minta tolong kepada akhi. Maaf kalau saya jadi menambahkan beban untuk akhi. Sekali lagi saya minta tolong._

_Wassalam_

_Hyuuga Hinata_

Gaara menghela nafas lalu meletakkan Handphone-nya kedalam saku.

"Ah, entahlah." Desahnya lelah.

"Kenapa Gaar?" tanya Naruto yang tiba-tiba muncul dihadapan Gaara – hampir membuat Gaara terjengkang dari duduknya.

"N-Naruto! Kau mengagetkanku." Kata Gaara dengan nada yang sedikit tinggi dikalimat awal.

"Gomen, heheh. Elo lagi mikir apa sih, kok akhir-akhir ini keliatan murung banget?" Naruto mengambil duduk didepan bangku Gaara.

"Tidak apa-apa, kok." Jawab Gaara sambil memainkan bolpoin yang tergeletak diatas mejanya.

"Jangan membohongi gue!" kata Naruto. "Gue udah kenal elo sejak lama jadi gue tau kalo elo emang lagi bermasalah." Lanjutnya sambil menepuk pipi Gaara.

Gaara tersenyum. "Aku baik-baik saja, kok."

"Hahh! Sekali-sekali elo itu butuh terbuka tau! Jangan simpen semua sendirian deh…" ucap Naruto sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya dibelakang kepala.

"Naruto." Panggil Gaara.

"Apa, apa?" tanya Naruto sedikit antusias.

"Akhir-akhir ini ada laki-laki yang mendekatiku. Menurutmu, apa yang sebaiknya aku lakukan." Tanya Gaara dengan nada datar biasanya.

"Ah! Gue tau! Jadi ini yang ngebuat elo jadi sedikit murung ya? Biar gue tebak, laki-laki itu…. Hyuuga Neji, kan?"

"Emm…." Gaara memutar matanya sebentar sebelum menjawab. "Ya, memang dia."

"Haa…. Lalu, apa dia udah mengutarakan sesuatu?" tanya Naruto bersemangat.

"Aku rasa dia tidak bilang apa-apa." Jawab Gaara.

"Begitukah?"

"Hm."

"Gue rasa dia memang sedikit mirip dengan Sasuke." Ucap Naruto sambil menggembungkan pipinya.

"Apanya." Tanya Gaara.

"Sifat mereka! So cool…." Jawab Naruto sambil mengacungkan jempolnya kebawah. "Huh! Dulu Sasuke juga sok nggak acuh sama gue. Padahal dia Cuma mau nyari perhatian dari gue. Malu-malu." Ucap Naruto agak pelan. Takut terdengar pemilik rambut raven yang sedang asik dengan bukunya dibangkunya.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Neji? Apa elo juga suka?" tanya Naruto langsung.

"Eh?" Gaara mengerjapkan matanya tidak percaya.

"Kenapa kaget begitu?"

"N-Naruto…. Bagaimana rasanya berpacaran dengan laki-laki?" tanya Gaara sedikit malu-malu.

"Mm? Eto…. Yah, seperti pacaran biasa aja lah…." Jawab Naruto ragu sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Hoi, Dobe! Elo belum nyelesain tugas dari Kakashi-sensei, kan?" panggil Sasuke.

"Oh iya! Gue liat punya elo ya, Teme…." Rayu Naruto yang langsung beranjak kebangkunya disamping Sasuke.

"Hn. Cobalah menyelesaikan tugas loe sendiri!" nasihat Sasuke sambil memukul pelan kepala Naruto.

"Ehehehe…."

"Cepat! Sebentar lagi masuk!"

Gaara memandangi sahabatnya yang sedang tertawa. Entah kenapa dimatanya Naruto memang tampak sangat bahagia.

"Oh, Gaara!" panggil Naruto saat ingat sesuatu.

Gaara menoleh kearah Naruto begitu juga dengan Sasuke yang duduk disebelahnya – Naruto.

"Berjuanglah! Jangan murung terus ya~" ucapnya sambil tersenyum lebar – senyum khas Uzumaki Naruto.

Gaara tersenyum selebar yang dia bisa.

_Hanya perlu perlahan saja, tidak usah terlalu terburu-buru._

_Semua itu memang butuh pendekatan sampai benar-benar terbuka._

_Saat itulah sugesti tepat baru dapat dicerna dengan baik-baik._

_Ya, berjuanglah._

_Untuk siapa pun, berjuanglah…._

_Karena semua pasti mudah pada saatnya._

Gaara merogoh sakunya, mengambil Handphone merah kesayangannya. Jemarinya lincah menekan tuts-tuts Handphone-nya.

_Insya Allah akan saya usahakan membantu ukhti._

PIP PIP

_Pesan terkirim._

**-TBC-**

**RnR, Please?**


	5. Chapter 5

Hai minna~

Akhirnya saya update juga. Maaf kalau saya terlalu lama update. Heheh.

Terima kasih untuk kalian yang sudah menyempatkan diri membaca dan me-review fic ini. ^^

Sudah saya balas lewat PM, kan?

Baiklah, saya tidak akan bicara banyak. Yak! Please, enjoy this chap~~

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

"N-Naruto…. Bagaimana rasanya berpacaran dengan laki-laki?"

"Mm? Eto…. Yah, seperti pacaran biasa aja lah…."

"Berjuanglah! Jangan murung terus ya~"

.

.

.

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**This fic by CoraNovZotico**

**CHAPTER 5**

* * *

><p><strong>Pairing<strong>

**SasuNaru, MadaKyuu**

**(mungkin akan ada pairing yang lain)**

* * *

><p><strong>Rate<strong>

**T**

* * *

><p><strong>Warning<strong>

**YAOI / sho-ai, abal, gaje, berbau Islam.**

**Don't like don't read!**

**.**

**.**

**.  
><strong>

Gaara berjalan menuju kelasnya untuk mengambil tas dan barang-barangnya yang masih ditinggal diatas mejanya. Dia melihat jam dipergelangan tangannya singkat, ternyata rapat anggota Rohis kali ini banyak memakan waktu juga. Beruntunglah dia karena rapat kali ini jauh-jauh dari bahasan kasus 'gay' yang membuatnya pusing. Rapat kali ini dipimpin langsung olehnya untuk membahas acara tahunan Rohis, dimana mereka akan mengundang seorang Ustadz* yang akan menjadi pengisi dan pembicara dalam acara inti mereka. Perkemahan Rohis.

Perkemahan ini selalu diadakan sekali dalam satu tahun, acara yang akan berlangsung selama dua hari satu malam dihari Sabtu sampai Minggu. Sebenarnya target acara besar ini adalah seluruh siswa SMA Konoha tapi dari pengalaman tahun-tahun sebelumnya, hanya anggota Rohis lah yang mengikuti kegiatan ini. Apa boleh buat?

GRAKK!

Gaara membuka pintu kelasnya dan mendapati keadaan kelas yang sepi dan kosong kalau saja Hyuuga Neji sudah pulang. Ya, Hyuuga Neji masih ada disitu, Neji berdiri sambil bertopang pipi ketangannya yang disandarkan di jendela, mata _lavender_nya menatap kearah luar jendela. Gaara sebenarnya ingin berjalan mengendap-endap agar tidak ketahuan oleh Hyuuga-boy itu. Tapi baru saja dia menempelkan kakinya yang berjinjit ke lantai, Neji sudah menengok kearahnya.

"Kau belum pulang, Gaar?" tanya Neji sambil membetulkan posisi berdirinya menjadi tegap. Gaara menjawabnya tanpa suara dan hanya mengangguk saja. Kemudian Gaara mendekati bangkunya dan membereskan barang-barangnya yang masih ada diatas meja dan memasukkannya kedalam tas _maroon_nya.

Neji menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Kau sudah mau pulang sekarang?" tanyanya lagi. Dia bingung, sejak kapan bahasanya menjadi 'kau dan aku'?

"Iya." Jawab Gaara singkat tanpa menoleh ke Neji yang berdiri dibelakangnya.

"Bagaimana kalau kuantar pulang?" Neji menawarkan diri.

"Ah, itu… tidak usah. Aku harus menyelesaikan urusan terlebih dulu sebelum pulang." Gaara menganggukan kepalanya kemudian permisi untuk meninggalkan kelas lebih dulu.

"Oh ya, Neji-_kun_." Gaara memutar tubuhnya dan memandang Neji sebentar sebelum menunduk lagi. _Ah, rasanya seperti berhadapan dengan wanita saja._

"Panggil Neji saja, ada apa Gaara?" Neji menatap _Ai-boy_ itu lekat. Darimana dia dapat tato '_Ai_' didahinya? Memang ketua Rohis boleh menggambar tato badan? Pikir Neji OOT.

"Hari Sabtu dan Minggu, Rohis akan mengadakan acara perkemahan. Kuharap Neji-_ku_…. Neji bisa ikut acara itu." Gaara tersenyum tipis – nyaris tidak kelihatan dan berbalik untuk pulang. Neji terbengong. Bahkan butuh 3 detik untuk sadar dari lamunannya. _Gaara mengundang gue? Dia juga senyum? _Yeah, meski tipis tapi masih bisa ditangkap oleh mata Neji. Oh! Gue nggak akan ketinggalan acara itu! Kira-kira begitulah keputusan Neji.

.

.

.

Alasan Gaara menolak tawaran Neji untuk mengantarnya pulang memang tidak bohong. Saat ini sebelum pulang ke rumah, dia harus membuat janji dengan Ustadz yang akan mengisi acara inti perkemahan Rohis itu.

TOK TOK TOK

Gaara mengetuk pintu sebuah apartemen sederhana yang lumayan jauh dari rumahnya dan cukup dekat dari sekolahnya, SMA Konoha. Apartemen itu berlawanan arah dengan rumahnya kalau dari SMA Konoha. "_Assalamualaikum._" Sekali lagi Gaara mengetuk pintu apartemen itu.

"_Waalaikumsalam._" Sahut seseorang didalam. "Tunggu sebentar."

CKLEK

Seseorang berambut merah seperti Gaara muncul dari dalam rumah dan membukakan pintu. "Oh, Gaara, ayo masuk." Gaara mengikuti tuan rumah itu untuk masuk ke apartemen. "Kau mau minum apa?" tanya sang tuan rumah.

"Tidak usah repot-repot, Sasori-_kun_. Aku hanya sebentar, kok." Tolak Gaara halus. Ya, Ustadz yang dimaksud Gaara adalah sepupunya, Akasuna no Sasori. Sebenarnya Sasori bukan seorang Ustadz tapi dia memang sering mampir ke Mushola SMA Konoha untuk membagi ilmunya dengan para anggota Rohis yang merupakan adik tingkatnya. Sasori adalah ketua Rohis angakatan dua tahun diatas Gaara.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kuambilkan air putih saja." Sasori tersenyum lalu masuk ke dapurnya untuk mengambil segelas air putih. "T-" baru saja Gaara mau menolak lagi, Sasori sudah muncul didepannya dengan segelas air.

"Jadi, ada apa?" tanya Sasori setelah duduk disofa depan Gaara.

"Begini, hari Sabtu dan Minggu ini Rohis akan mengadakan acara tahunan. Kami mengundang _akhi_ untuk hadir dan mengisi acara utama." Jelas Gaara.

"Oh, acara perkemahan itu, ya. Akan kuusahakan datang." Sasori mengetuk-ngetukkan telunjuknya kedagu, mengingat jadwal-jadwal kuliah dan kerja _part time_-nya. "Sepertinya aku memang bisa. _Insya Allah_, aku akan datang." Yakin Sasori.

"Terima kasih, _akhi_. Aku mau langsung pulang." Gaara beranjak dari duduknya.

"Eh? Sudah mau pulang? Kau kan baru datang." Sasori juga menyusul Gaara yang sudah berdiri.

"Nanti Temari-_nee_ cemas. Aku menunggumu di acara nanti, Sasori-_kun_." Gaara tersenyum lalu memungut tasnya yang diletakkannya dikursi.

"Gaara, jangan sering tidur malam." Nasihat Sasori yang membuat Gaara bingung – meski nggak terlihat, sih.

"Sasori-_kun_ tau darimana?" tanya Gaara.

Sasori membentuk lingkaran disekitar matanya dengan telunjuk. "Lingkaran hitam dimatamu semakin gelap."

"Sepertinya memang begitu." Gaara berkata pelan hingga yang mendengar hanya dirinya sendiri. "Ada yang ingin kau tanyakan padaku, Gaar?" Sasori sudah menganggap Gaara seperti adik kandungnya, dia paham dengan ekspresi wajah Gaara yang tipis sekali perubahannya.

"Ah, itu…. Sasori-_kun_…."

_Ariaseta_

"Hoi! Mata panda! Kemana aja loe baru datang ke sini sekarang, heh?" Kyuubi menyilangkan kakinya keatas meja, mata merahnya menatap tajam Gaara. Harusnya tuh anak, kan, masak makanan buat duo pangeran Namikaze ini. Yeah, pangeran pemalas yang seenaknya sendiri.

"Salah Kyuubi_-kun_ sendiri mengusir para pelayan di rumah ini. Aku juga punya rumah untuk kuurus dan aku juga bukan pengangguran yang ada setiap saat." Gaara ikut duduk dikursi ruang tengah berseberangan dengan kursi Kyuubi. Kyuubi memicing, menatap pemuda berkemeja kotak-kotak merah dan celana dasar hitam yang dengan santainya duduk nyander.

"Cih! Berani juga loe, Gaar." Kyuubi menurunkan kakinya dan menopangkan dagunya ke kedua telapak tangannya yang disandarkan ke meja. "Udah dua hari ini uang saku gue abis buat beli makanan diluar. Gue mau ngirit, bikinin makanan buat gue." Perintah Kyuubi.

"Eh, Kyuu-_nii_! Gaara, kan, baru aja nyampe udah disuruh-suruh, deh." Ucap Naruto yang baru saja turun dari tangga. Kyuubi hanya mendengus.

"Oh iya, gue lupa kalo ada yang mau gue kasih tau ke elo, Gaar." Kyuubi bangkit berdiri dan berjalan mendekati tempat Gaara duduk. Gaara menatap Kyuubi dengan tatapan yang seolah-olah bertanya 'ada apa?'.

Kyuubi duduk di kepala sofa yang diduduki Gaara. "Jangan mengusik masalah pribadi gue." Bisik Kyuubi sambil mendekatkan bibirnya ke lubang telinga Gaara. "Gue nggak suka cara loe kemaren. Terlalu membesar-besarkan, Mata Panda." Lanjut Kyuubi dengan volume suara yang biasa. "Naif." Gaara sedikit tegang mendengar ucapan terakhir Kyuubi, 'naif'? Rasanya seperti tertohok dan membuatnya jadi meringis – sekali lagi, meski tidak terlalu terlihat.

"Memang kemaren ada apa?" tanya Naruto yang bingung. Wajar saja dia tidak tau perdebatan kecil(?) antara MadaKyuuGaa, dia kan sudah kabur duluan dengan Sasuke. Sebutlah mereka berdua, SasuNaru, itu pengecut atau apapun itu. Mereka sudah cukup lelah beradu argument dengan pasangan gay MadaKyuu. Merebutkan siapa yang akan menjadi saudara ipar.

"Tidak ada apa-apa." Jawab Gaara sambil berdiri dan melangkah ke dapur. "Biar kubuatkan makan malam untuk kalian." Ucap Gaara.

.

.

.

"Elo nggak nginep disini, Gaar?" tanya Naruto yang membukakan pintu keluar untuk Gaara.

Gaara menggeleng. "Aku harus menyelesaikan proposal acara Rohis." Jawab Gaara yang disambut anggukan dari Naruto.

"Hmm…. Kalo nggak salah itu acara perkemahan, kan?" Naruto tau acara itu karena memang sudah ada pemberitahuan dari pihak sekolah. Kali ini Gaara yang mengangguk. "Apa kau mau ikut." Tanya Gaara dengan nada datar seperti biasanya.

"Tidak. Acaranya malam Minggu, sih. Gue udah ada janji dengan si _Teme_. Hehe." Jawab Naruto dengan cengiran lebar khas Namikaze Naruto.

Gaara menghela napas mendengar jawaban Naruto. _Well_, dia kan belum sepenuhnya bisa menerima hubungan sesama jenis, jadi sedikit getir saat mendengar janji kencan malam Minggu sahabatnya itu. Tapi sepertinya Gaara tidak ambil pusing. "Hm, sudah kutebak. Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu." Gaara mengacak rambut pirang Naruto yang masih nyengir lebar, kemudian berlalu sambil melambaikan tangan pada sahabat _tan_nya itu.

_Ariaseta_

Naruto menatap Neji yang memasang tampang serius dengan wajah cengo. Tidak hanya Naruto yang begitu, tapi hampir semua orang, emm… teman gank-nya, menatapnya dengan ekspresi sama. Tidak percaya. Bahkan Sasuke yang irit ekspresi seperti Gaara pun terpaksa membuka mulutnya meski tidak selebar teman-temannya. Pagi-pagi sekali Neji sepertinya sudah membuat Sasuke, Naruto, Shikamaru, dan Lee terkejut dengan pemikiran yang terlintas diotak gilanya?

"E-Elo serius?" Sasuke akhirnya buka mulut lebih dulu setelah isi otak Neji diungkapkan kepada mereka. Neji mengangguk mantap.

"Tentu saja gue serius." Ucap Neji semakin membuat mereka jawdrop.

"Uwoo~~ Neji-kun! Dirimu yang bersungguh-sungguh itu membuatku jadi turut semangat!" Lee pun mengepalkan kedua tangannya dan melayangkan tinju itu ke udara dengan berapi-api. "Kalau begitu, aku pun setuju dengan idemu itu, Neji-kun!" lanjut Lee masih berapi-api dan membuat mereka, kecuali Neji, memutar bola matanya jengah.

"Hei, hei, kalian tau kan, kalo gue and Sasuke udah ada acara sendiri? Hell yeah, itu malam Minggu!" Naruto berkata sambil menunjuk kearah dirinya dan Sasuke bergantian.

Sedangkan Shikamaru menatap Hyuuga-boy itu dengan takjub, lupa dengan tidur paginya yang sudah jadi rutinitas. "Sepertinya itu ide yang cukup menarik." Komentar Shikamaru dan dia bilang 'itu menarik'! 'menarik'! Apa sih yang bisa membuat otak jenius nan pemalas itu merasa tertarik?

"Elo setuju, Shika?" kali ini giliran Naruto yang jadi menatap takjub kearah Shikamaru. "Ah! Ini sungguh tidak asik! Kenapa kalian berdua setuju untuk pergi, sih!" kencan dengan Teme-nya terancam batal, dong. Kalau ada dua orang yang akan mengikuti Neji untuk pergi, tidak mungkin, kan, dia egois dan tetap pergi berdua saja dengan Sasuke. Yah, meski pun kencannya juga tetap berdua. Tapi kali ini sahabat-sahabatnya mengajak pergi bersama dan dia menolak karena alasan kencan semalaman?

Naruto melirik Sasuke, meminta pendapat kekasihnya. Sasuke yang menyadari tatapan Naruto, akhirnya menghela napas sebelum memberi keputusan yang ditunggu-tunggu Neji. "Hah… baiklah, gue dan Naruto juga akan ikut." Ucap Sasuke yang sontak membuat Neji kegirangan dan tanpa sadar memeluk Naruto. "Hekh! N-Neji…."

"Auch!" Neji melepas pelukan khilaf-nya dan mengusap-usap kepalanya yang jadi sasaran bogem Sasuke.

"Kiba!" sebuah suara lantang didepan kelas, tepatnya didepan pintu masuk kelas, membuat fokus Naruto n the gank jadi beralih kearah si pemilik suara lantang tadi. "Kau tidak bisa melakukan itu! Kita semua sudah berba…." Merasa jadi objek tatapan, Gaara menghentikan sentakannya pada Inuzuka Kiba dan melepas genggaman tangannya pada kerah belakang pemuda bertato segitiga terbalik yang akan kabur darinya itu. Bagaimana tidak jadi fokus siswa sekelas? Sang akhi Gaara yang banyak diam, kalem, dan sopan itu berteriak?

Gaara mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. "Huff… kita bicarakan nanti." Ucap Gaara kembali datar. Kiba yang merasa bebas dari ocehan ketua Rohis karena mangkir dari tugasnya sebagai panitia Humas acara perkemahan pun melenggang ketempat duduknya dengan cengiran lebar.

Gaara tersenyum – tipis – saat melewati gerombolan Naruto yang jadi diam karena tingkahnya didepan pintu tadi – tempat duduk Gaara ada dibelakang mereka.

"Gaara, gue nggak nyangka kalo elo bisa berteriak kayak tadi kecuali dengan Kyuu-nii." Komentar Naruto yang hanya ditanggapi dengan gerakan menggaruk belakang kepala oleh Gaara.

"Oh ya, Neji, bagaimana ajakanku kemarin?" tanya Gaara pada Neji yang langsung membelalakkan matanya, tidak percaya Gaara berbicara padanya dan serius menanyakan ajakannya kemarin. Ya ampun, Neji, keliatan banget sih kalo kamu lagi jatuh cintrong sama tuh akhi yang imut-imut.

Sekilas Sasuke menangkap ekspresi Neji yang berdiri tepat disampingnya. Sebuah senyuman, ah tidak, seringaian terlukis diwajah tampan Uchiha. "Hn. Gue tau kenapa ada salah satu diantara kita yang begitu ambisius untuk jadi peserta perkemahan Rohis." Ejek Sasuke yang langsung mendapat deathglare indah dari sang Hyuuga. Sasuke hanya mendengus dan masih mempertahankan senyuman mengejeknya.

"Akan kuusahakan datang, Gaara." Jawab pemuda berambut coklat panjang itu sambil tersenyum. Gaara membalas senyum itu sekilas kemudian duduk dibangkunya.

_Ariaseta_

"Ah, akhi Gaara!" Sakura melambaikan tangannya pada Gaara yang baru saja menampakkan batang hidungnya di Mushala.

"Ada apa, ukhti." Tanya Gaara sambil berjalan mendekati Sakura yang sedang duduk dibelakang meja pendaftaran peserta perkemahan dengan ditemani sekretarisnya, Hinata.

"Akhi sudah menghubungi akhi Sasori?" tanya Sakura yang mendapat jawaban anggukan dari sang ketua Rohis ikhwan. Pendaftaran peserta sudah dimulai sejak hari ini, mengingat dua hari lagi acara besar itu akan diadakan.

"Saya sudah mengabarinya kemarin dan akhi Sasori mengatakan akan mengusahakan kedatangannya." Jelas Gaara.

"Baguslah!" seru Sakura semangat yang langsung disenggol sikunya oleh Hinata. "Ups, Afwan. Hehe." Ucap Sakura sambil merendahkan sedikit suaranya. Gaara menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah partner-nya yang selalu diluar kendali itu. Kelewat semangat dan ceria.

"Tahun ini sepertinya kita akan sukses besar." Lanjut Sakura yang membuat dahi Gaara sedikit berkernyit.

"Sukses bagaimana." Tanya Gaara antusias tapi tidak se-antusias nada bicaranya.

"J-Jumlah peserta meningkat da-dari tahun-tahun sebelumnya. B-bahkan tahun ini tidak h-hanya anggota Rohis saja t-tapi siswa-siswa lain sepertinya t-tertarik dengan acara kita." Hinata menunjukkan daftar siswa yang telah mendaftar dari setiap kelas yang dikumpulkan oleh ketua kelas. Baru sehari saja sudah ada 50 siswa yang akan ikut, itu pun belum dari seluruh kelas, baru siswa tingkat pertama. Gaara tersenyum melihat daftar siswa itu. Semoga saja acara tahun ini benar-benar sukses dalam berbagai hal.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**Oh ya, setelah ini mungkin saya akan hiatus dulu. Gomen ne…. soalnya saya mau focus UN dulu. Tapi kalo saya mulai penat sama belajar…. Emm…. Mungkin nulis fic bias mencerahkan, ya? #dihajar my mom!**

**Hehe. Mind to RnR? Please? Biar saya semangat! #banyak omong deh.**


End file.
